1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for maintaining postures or attitudes particularly in bowel and bladder movements or evacuations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The purpose of this invention is to provide the option of 3 positions during toileting:
1. The “correct” position: feet flat, lean forward—for people who cannot squat, for children and others, also called the “Perfect Pee” position.
2. The near squat position: for improved bowel and bladder evacuation in case of lack of flexibility and for children or people unable to squat.
3. The squatting position: a safe, robust piece of equipment to allow “full squatting” safely using existing toilet structures, thus preventing major construction changes.
Virtually every physician and physiologist who has considered the subject agrees that squatting is one of the most natural and physiologically sound postures to use for evacuation.
Recent papers published by Rane et al and Gupta et al. show the benefits of squatting when urinating. Wennergren et al in 1984 have showed the benefits of foot support and leaning forward in children with bladder and bowel problems. Also a recent paper by El-Bahnasawy shows men urinate better in the sitting and leaning forward position than standing. All this research confirms the importance of squatting and foot support during urination in men, women and children.
It has also been proven quantitatively in a research study by Devreese et al., 2000 that irregularities during micturition are less frequent in the forward-bending and anterverted positions and was concluded that the forward bending position is the most preferred urinating position to relax pelvic floor muscles.
There have been attempts in the past to configure toilets for use in the squat position or to assist users to adopt the squat position. One example is disclosed in International Patent Publication No. WO 2006/137047. This document teaches a water closet comprising a platform mountable over the toilet bowl and formed with a main opening therethrough aligned with the toilet bowl, said platform being constructed to support a user in a natural squatting defecation posture over said opening and over the toilet bowl, the middle front of a said platform in front of main opening occupied by a folded pan located to serve as urinal pan when the user is in the squatting position, said pan include side and front shields which are in operative vertical position prevent urine splashing outside of the urinal pan, the side shields mounted pivotally to said platform at the borders of pan to either operative approximately vertical or inoperative horizontal position, said front shield mounted pivotally in front of urinal pan to either operative vertical or to inoperative folded on the floor of urinal pan or on the backs of side shields position, said urinal pan include ropes which are connecting with one end to outer faces of side shields and with the other end to outer face of front shield thus securing concordant transverse of front and side shields from inoperable to operable position and vice versa.
Whilst directed to overcoming the problem, this device has a number of disadvantages including its complex nature, its lack of adjustment to account for people (and toilet pedestals) of different heights, and its intrusive aesthetic nature.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.